


Misunderstandings

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and James need to clarify a few things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_nextgen100/profile)[**hp_nextgen100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_nextgen100/)'s Prompt 32: Victoire Weasley. Sequel to [Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/855208)

>His sixth year ends and James returns home days after having turned seventeen, but that's not what makes him happy. He gets to go home and be with Teddy. He gets to go home and do more than kiss him.

The Express arrives at King's Cross; James practically runs out, toward his family, toward Teddy, and then he freezes.

Victoire is there with her parents, welcoming her siblings and cousins, smiling at James and he wishes that the ground would open up and swallow him. He shouldn't be with Teddy, their eyes meet, and he knows there's no going back.

* * *

A few days later, there's a dinner at the Burrow and everyone is there. Jamie still hasn't talked to Teddy, finding reasons to avoid him, but there are no excuses tonight. Teddy seems to know it, and he sits right next to Jamie.

"Did you change your mind?" Teddy asks, with a serious tone and dull brown hair.

Jamie wants to deny, but he's loved Teddy for years, but then he raises his eyes and Victoire is looking straight at them, with a strange expression on her face, like she know. "Maybe I did." 

Teddy walks away and Jamie sighs.

* * *

Victoire corners him as soon as dinner is over. "How long has it been going on?" she asks, with her arms crossed and daggers in her eyes.

"Nothing has been going on," Jamie said. "We… I kissed him once, for my birthday. I'm sorry."

She blinks. "What? You think I'm upset with you?"

James nods, feeling stupid now.

"We broke up two years ago. I'm not still interested in him," she says. "I just… I know how much you like him, and I don't want you to get hurt. Teddy is high maintenance."

"I know."

Victoire nods. "Then, good luck."


End file.
